youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cimozzen
Cimozzen (Joined December 1st, 2008) is a young, B movie fanatic and enjoys going on vacations and watching horror flicks. Origin Cimozzens original video consisted of doing movie reviews on old, exotic (mostly horror) films. As of 9-17-09, he has stopped doing movie reviews, he said he wanted "to produce videos more out in the world and more kid-like". He has been doing dance videos, holiday bashes, DVD Updates, and a bunch of random-crazy stuff. His main cast members besides himself are his cousin Jason (who's YouTube character is supposed to be a retarded kid). There is his schoolfriend DJ (who he does "A Team" reviews with) and his friends Chris & Connor Haines (who are meant to be everyday, average kids). Vacation Videos The Michigan Adventure On the day before Father's Day, he went to a childhood cottage in Michigan. The last time he went there before that was back in 2004. So he made a bunch of videos there to record is long-awaited visit. His cousin Renee was the only other person around his age to be there. Most videos just feature him in that vlog. The Michigan Adventure 2 Now on August 7th, 2009, Ken went back to the cottage (the only time he ever went twice in one year). The second time he went, he went with his cousin Jason, his cousin Renee, and 6 other girls. Renee brought two friends, her two cousins came, and they brought two friends. Another boy named Greg went but he did not want to be on film and put on YouTube. Over 10 tubing videos were shot, he made more videos at the closing Candy Store, and he made a real long video on a card came. When riding home from that trip, a tornado was sighted somewhere around where they were driving, with lightning bolts miles from them, but they escaped the storm. Wisconsin Vacation On July 22, Ken & Jason set out for Warrens, WI to go to Jellystone National Park. Jason & Ken had a blast in the arcade, Ken loved all the huge water slides, and they loved the 400 foot long slide they went down. The video was originally supposed to be in three different parts but due to a problem with the editor he uses, the whole third part was divided into a bunch of litte videos. Ken & Jason met up with a kid named Alex, (entitled "Crazy Kid in the Arcade"). Ken completely lost touch with him after the video and Ken really wishes to meet with him again in the distant future. Because of this vacation, Ken started collecting "animal hats" and Jason started collecting "Dr. Seuss" hats. Flashback Weekend Will be posted by October 29th, 2009, Kens favorite vacation he took. The chicago horror convention known as "Flashback Weekend" was started in 2005. 2009 was his first year going to the convention, he met Kathryn Le, Robert Englund, Katharine Isabelle, Emily Perkins, Jenette Goldsteins, Tony Todd, Tim Quill, and Tim Thomerson. Ken took a big majority of picture with the celebs and videos of the dealer's room. He claims he was Talking to Kathryn Le without knowing who she was", & "every celeberity recognized him and his father the whole time there". Bashes Cimozzen (Ken) has been doing different holiday and party "bash" videos. His first bash was in 2008 changing to 2009 with New Years. He never expected that video would turn into his YouTube series. He claims that he is proud of capturing 2008 changing to 2009 on video. He claims to do the same with 2009 to 2010. His bashes were made and uploaded in this order. -New Years Bash 2008/2009 -Football Bash 2009 (With 1 Deleted Scene) -Easter Bash 2009 (Various Deleted Scenes, but those scenes were lost) -Aunt Bash 2009 -Memorial Bash 2009 (With 1 Deleted Scene) -Fire Bash 2009 -Swimming Bash 2009 -Step Bash 2009 -Graduation Bash 2009 (With 3 Deleted Scenes) -Reunion Bash 2009 (Later He Posted The whole Family Reunion Photo) -Labor Bash 2009 (With 1 Deleted Scene) -Birthday Bash 2009 -Matteson Bash 2009 (Seperate Blooper Reel & Deleted Scene Video) (ORIGINAL TITLE: Jaime Bash 2009) -Thanksgiving Bash 2009 (Coming Day After Thanksgiving) DVD Collection Ken owns 314 horror DVDs, 298 comedy DVDs, and 9 Russian Roulette episodes from game show traders. Russian Roulette Ken's best obsession is the game show Russian Roulette hosted by Mark Lewis Walberg. He owns 50 episodes on his DVR, and 9 episodes on DVD from game show tape traders. The nine he owns on transfer are Paul, Jo, Bridgette, Scott Lucy, Kimberly, Pat, Jason Brian, Stacey, Bob, Helen Kevin, Jenny, Brian, John Josh, Maria, Lalo, Elizabeth Jason, Michelle, Chris, Judy Tiffany, Andrea, David Althea Chantel, Lena, Jack, Jafer John, Karen, Barry, Jason There are 57 episodes of both season 1 & 2 on his DVR, which is too many to list. Dance Videos His first dance video again was not supposed to turn in to his own series. His friend suggested on doing a video dancing the "Rick Roll" (Rick Astley Never Gonna Give You Up). It then turned into a series again. The songs he danced to were: -Never Gonna Give You Up -Boom Boom -19 -Last Train To Trancentral -Fantasy -Dance Compilation -Spin Me 'Round 2000 -I Think Were alone Now -Hes Back (The Man Behind The Mask) -Jason Compilation Tour/Town Videos Cimozzen said his top 5 videos were as of these: 5. Michigan Adventure 2 4. All Wisconsin Vacation Videos 3. Prank Calls (REAL) 2. The Michigan Adventure 1. Fun in Chicago "Fun in Chicago" was filmed on the first day of Summer Vacation. It was filmed at a deluxe fast food resturant, then a big majority at the Chicago "Adler Planetarium", then the end video of the lake was shot on the outer part of the Planetariums harbor where a wedding was also taking place. Also filmed on the second day (but uploaded first) of Summer Vacation was his four-year old stepsisters dance recital. The Video being too long, had to be divided into 3 parts (all nearing 10 Minutes), he says he is still frustrated he did not get a picture of what the HUGE backstage looked like, he only has the memories with him now. Wisconsin Vacation, originally to be 3 parts, the third part was divided into a bunch of small videos being that his "wmv" files memory was too large. He made two "Crazy Kid in the Arcade" videos with a boy named Alex (Ken is sad that he has lost touch with him since that boy lived in Minnesota and Ken lives in Chicago). He made a video of "Argo: Corn Starch", Jason shooting a smoke gun. Michigan Adventure 1 & 2 were both filmed at Kens childhood cottage in Michigan, overlooking a lake. In the first video just Ken and other family members went to the cottage, but in Michigan Adventure 2, Ken went with Jason, along with eigth other girls. His girl cousin brought 2 friends, her 2 girl cousins brought 2 friends, and then another family members daughter went. Along with a 17 year old boy named Greg. He says Michigan Adventure 2 was more of a adventure, being that the ride home was filmed during a Tornado Warning, with black skies that turned into green. Halloween/Applebees was filmed on Sunday, September 27th 2009. A tornado warning took place that night along with spottings 2 miles away from his house. He filmed it at a store in OrlandPArk, IL known as "The Party Store" and filmed him self wearing a bunch of different masks and clothing. Then he filmed a shot of the whole Applebees returant. Top Horror Films Ken says his top 3 horror films are -Bad Taste -Faceless -Friday the 13th Part VI Jason Lives Category:Youtube Reviewer, Dance Video, Vacation Vlogs